


Peter, Tony, And A Father's Day One-Shot

by oatzmeal



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Irondad, fathers day yay!, late but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatzmeal/pseuds/oatzmeal
Summary: Father's Day rolls around, and, well, Peter is kinda freaking out.
Relationships: Irondad & Spiderson - Relationship, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Peter, Tony, And A Father's Day One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Head Cannon, but it kinda.. turned into this.

The blaring alarm went off, waking Peter up. 

Slamming the alarm off, Peter slowly got up. Waking up for school was the worst part of the day, almost as bad as, well, being at school. Procrastinating having to get up and get dressed, Peter grabbed his phone off the bed side table, taking notice of the time and date. Sunday. June 21st. Wait.. Sunday. There’s no school on Sunday! On the other hand..

Father’s day. 

Father’s day was never easy. Between letting his mind wander to his biological father and uncle Ben, who although didn’t replace his father, he took upon that role, *and* the school activities on Monday related to the holiday. Honestly the school should be more sensitive to those in a similar situation, bUT nOoo the school just had to do SoMthInG for Father’s day on Monday. He always was alone. Even last year Flash gave him a hard time about being alone. He is not looking forward to repeating that.

No. We don’t need to think about that right now. Anyways, he went back to checking his phone, having freaked himself out too much to go back to sleep. It was then when he received a text from Ned. 

**Ned:** you gonna give tony that father’s day card you got?? He’s like totally your dad.. so you should totally ask him to do the father’s day career thing on monday! dude that would be so cool if he showed up

Tony. Or, Mr. Stark as he would call him. He’s too scared to call him anything else. Iron Man has always been his hero. Still is of course, but their relationship has definitely changed. At first, lab days at Mr. Stark’s were strictly for spider man purposes. Next thing he knew he was staying for dinner. And watching movies. He definitely fell asleep on the man during a movie. Maybe even drooled, but we try and pretend that didn’t happen. Heck he has even stayed the night on multiple occasions. But to Mr. Stark... he’s probably just an intern. 

Yeah. 

-

7 days ago

-

“Kid!” Tony tried for what felt like the 100th time. Tony sighed in resignation, “PETER!”

Peter turned around to face Tony. If he doesn’t leave the tower within 10 minutes he’s going to be late for school and if he’s late then Mr. Stark knows that May would totally have his ass. “Mr. Stark this better be important because I really need to get going-“

“I think you’re forgetting something” Tony held up Peter’s backpack.

“Haha. Yeah. That.” Peter quickly grabbed it and put it on while quickly heading out, “Love you thanks see you wednesday!” He quickly added before heading down. 

Wait. 

Did he.. just say.. ‘Love you’? To *the* Tony Stark? Not that it was a lie.. it definitely wasn’t. But he didn’t want to scare the man! Would he hate him? He’s mad isn’t he! Oh no that’s it, that’s the last time he’s ever going to see Mr. Stark, isn’t it? Maybe he can skip town or-- Peter’s phone buzzed, pausing his spiraling train of thought. It was a text. 

From Mr. Stark. 

Thinking this is the end of his life, he checked the messages. 

**Mr. Stark** : Love ya too kid. 

**Mr. Stark** : And don’t be late.

Oh. 

Peter couldn’t help but smile the rest of the way to school. 

-

Present Day

-

Ok. Maybe a little more than an intern. But there’s no way he is going to ask him to come to his school for some stupid father’s day career thing. And as for a gift, well, he maybe probably definitely already bought and written a card a week ago. But there’s no way he can work up the courage to give it to Mr. Stark. Nope. Looking back at Neds text, he replied.

**Peter:** nononono i can’t do that! too scary! nope! 

Ned almost instantly replied back. 

**Ned:** you’re literally spider man! dude you got this! 

-

Couple Hours Later

-

Well. 

He’s in the lab now. It’s not even a lab day but he was randomly invited over by Mr. Stark to work on some stuff, which is kinda weird but best not question it. Great. Now he has no excuse not to give him the card or ask him to show up at his school. He knew he was probably overthinking this whole thing when Mr. Stark was trying to get his attention. 

“Kid what’s up? You’ve been awfully quiet and you’re just staring at that paper. It’s not even a cool paper.”

“Nothing!” His voice came out higher than he intended. Fantastic. Now he’ll know something is up. 

“Ok spill it kid.”

Peter started, failing to find the right words, “It’s.. you know, today.. and well today is..”

“Father’s day?” Tony finished. By the look on Peter's face he knew he guessed right. “Listen i’m sorry I invited you here today randomly, I didn’t know if you wanted to be alone, and I know I am probably overstepping but-” 

Look who was rambling now.

“NO! I mean- no!” Peter cut Tony off before he can continue, “Is that why you invited me here today? And please! don’t apologize Mr. Stark! In fact, iwantedtogiveyousomething.” Peter finished that last part really quickly, maybe too quickly. 

“Huh? What was that last part? Kid you’re gonna have to slow down.”

“Sorry.. uh.. here..” Slowly Peter pulled out the card and handed it to Mr. Stark. 

Tony carefully opened and read the letter. The letter read: 

_ ‘I know you’re not really my father but you’re the closest thing i have to one, and it’ll feel wrong not showing my appreciation for what you’ve done, helping me and everything, so thank you. really. for everything. _

_ -Love, Peter Parker’ _

Once Tony looked up from the letter, Peter continued, “And I know this is probably too much to ask but there’s this thing tomorrow at school and they get everybody’s father’s to talk about their career- aaand this is probably stupid never mind  _ but it would be nice for flash not to bother me about not having anyone _ But it’s nothing! Don’t worry, anyway i’m sorry I brought that up-” At this point Peter was rambling, but he was cut off. 

“Kid-” Tony let out a sigh. This kid is going to need to learn to be open with him, “-Peter, slow down! First of all, thank you for the letter, really. It means a lot, and really, at this point, i’ve even started referring to you as *my* kid in my head, don't even worry about it, and whatever this school thing is, of course i’ll go and- wait- who’s Flash!?”

Oh no.

* * *

After Peter left the tower that day, Tony put the father’s day card in the kitchen, where he’d see it often. While looking fondly at it, a voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Care to tell me when you suddenly became a dad?” Rhodey said, with a smug look on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a head cannon of Tony going to Peters school for that event on my Tumblr, which you can find  
> [Here](https://irondad-at-2am.tumblr.com/post/621698402256814080/a-head-cannon-based-off-my-fathers-day-fic-which)


End file.
